happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
GOTU (Ch 17: Puzzled)
Chapter 17:Puzzled Flashback "Thank Guin!"Jordan took a breath before continuing to speak."Glenda,Mumble...We need your help...We kind of got a big problem on our hands."Mumble(3) responded with a calm voice."Jordan...Sorry to break it to you but. We been though enough trouble on our side of the universe...we are parted ways already...Me and Glenda can't help you guys." "Can't you do anything to help?" "I am very positive gu..."Another voice interrupted Glenda."How could you say we couldn't help." "Erik,why am I not surprised."(D)Gloria called from the radio also."Mumble,don't worry we been listening to." "I...guess that means we can help now." "Pixy!Send them what we need,and the universe number."A few monents later,two figures in suits shown up through a portal."Okay!What's the problem?" Jordan sighed at Mumble(3) said those words."Mumble...Analysis is trapped in a cave with a blocked entrance..." "Who else is trapped?" Erik and Mumble...my grandfathers." "What!He's your..." "I'll explain later." Flashback Ends Elle waddled towards her father feeling,"How did you know we needed help?" "Well say that we kind of heard you calling for help." Flashback Mumble and John looked at the stars above Emperor Land."Hey Mumble!Hasn't it been two months since Jordan and Elle left?" "I know John,they might just need a little more time to enjoy themselves then they should be returning along with Pixy and Analysis."Mumble looked at a Ipad he was holding in his flipper. It shown that a call was waiting to be picked up."Hey look,someone is calling us." Mumble picked up the call,a voice quickly responded followed by another. Mumble and John recognized one of them."Jordan!Do you hear me?"Jordan however didn't respond,"He might not hear us but we can hear him." "We need to act quickly if we want to get in the action."The two waddled to their mates."Victoria!Linda!" "What is it John?" "Elle and Jordan is in need of help,do you want to come with us on this one?" "Well only if you let us go off to find some more help." "Deal!" Mumble,John,Victoria and Linda waddled away from Emperor land,far enough to teleport themselves to Springfield Air Base where General Galland was waiting. "General!" "Mumble?What're you doing here?Aren't you suppose to be back in New Antarctica?" "Yeah...but we got a problem general...our kids are in trouble." "Could you can help us once again?" "Mumble...you been a great help to the SAS since you agreed to step up with us,so It is natural to help you in return."Galland walked away into one of the buildings,only to come out a few moments later with dozens of pilots and a few squads. "Alright Mumble..what do you want to go?" Flashback Ends A SAS squad walked from the inactive helicopters to the owls and penguins. Behind them were a well dressed General and a Sergeant."General..."John and Mumble saluted to the General,who eyed the owls including Elle and her chicks. "This better be good Mumble." "I am sure your going to be surprised General." "Sergeant Harris,do me a favor and gather your men lad." As the birds waddled/walked through the corridors. Captain Patrick,Captain Chairman,and Captain Miramax followed with John and Future Mumble. Mumble(1) waddled with Bo(1) who was still upset about seeing Erik plunge into the raging waters. She held her breath until they reached the entrance to the parliament."So...what now...Uncle Mumble?" "We're going to meet up with Soren to discuss a few things about what happened back there." "Alright..." "Hey...Bo...please do me a favor and try to cheer up,we'll get through this." A few minutes later in the Parliament,the penguins,humans and owls settled in their place."Everyone,lets take our time to properly introduce ourselves...But I guess you already know Analysis,Elle,Pixy,Jess and Flora." "Alright then." After the First Universe introduced themselves to the Second and Darker universes,the ones that they hadn't met responded. "Name's Alissa,Mate of Analysis." "Name is Connor,Jenny and Drive...We are siblings of Analysis." "Benson and Breanna,We're their parents." "Carl and Jack,Part of UN Forces." "Scott here,Jack's Grandson." "I am Dr Beatle,a scientist of Elle's generation." "John and Mumble...Father of Elle and Jordan." "Name is Lance,I am just a friend of Erik." "Name is Ridge,The Grandson of Atticus." "I'm Davis,Pixy's mate." "Our names are Holly and Collin." "We're Richard and Irena." "We're Terrie and Riney." "Mines Evan." "And mine is Angie." After the second and Darker Universe got through theirs. Christina,Glenda and Mumble(3) were the last ones introduce themselves. Mumble(3) explained to the first universe."After the conflict we had to deal with,we all went our separate ways. We thought that we weren't going to see one another again,but it was only six months later that you guys called for help. We weren't sure if we wanted to help you guys but since you helped us,we decided to return the favor." "We're even then."Soren waved his wing ordering everyone to settle down."Now lets get to why I called you all here...something to do with that guy back there." "Of course Soren,I don't know where to start." Scott was the first to speak."Jordan...That Krill that tried to attack you,I'm sure it had something to do with Seeker."Connor and Alissa joined in."What we overheard as we were in that cave is Nyra(3)talking to him,we also heard him talking about that terrorist group back on Earth." That explains why Seeker was able to gather all those soldiers."Jack looked as he thought to himself."The question that we are all asking is wither or not he has powers." "No telling if he could teleport or change forms but he can apparently transport to other universes,just like Vincentine...He could also spawn things too." Meanwhile Braithe flew to the entrance of the parliament. In his head,his thoughts ran to speak to Soren once he got back from the mission about his grandfather but he listened as Soren and the others continued to discuss."If that is true then why did he not use his powers to stop them from escaping?" The young whiskered screech turned his head as he felt a burst of air tickle his feathers. He saw another whiskered screech,at first he didn't recognize. The older owl only said one word."Braithe..." "Dad?"Bo just smiled,placing his wing on his son."Hello Son,I missed you."Both of them hugged to gather their thoughts. "Dad..." "What is it Braithe?" "I found out about your past."Just then the two Lils and two Lyzes walked towards the two whiskered screeches."Hello Lyze."Braithe noticed the name that his father called the other owl."Wait...Grandfather?" "What?"The six owls realized what took place."We got a lot of explaining to do." "We sure do." ---- If you didn't read Lost Tales of Ga'hoole,the book tells the story of Braithe's encounter the scroom of Ezyryb. It also tells a little about Bo's past so yeah,you could find out more if you read it yourself. ---- Bo and Braithe explained their stories to the younger versions of their fathers and mothers."That makes us your...biological mothers and fathers." "Agreed!" Back with the main cast,everyone was still continuing to discuss about Seeker. Jordan's father spoke,"What if...during that time where Vincentine was on the New Hope. Seeker stole or borrowed some of Vincent's powers and never given them back?"Everyone gasped to those sentences,"That can't be true Dad." Glenda and Mumble(3) stared at Elle with a surprised stare."You never mentioned anyone else in that story you told us Elle,It's time to start facing facts."John stepped beside Elle and her chicks,"That sudden storm tells us he can change weather in a instant." "Those soldiers also already tell us he has the ability to teleport to other universes and bring back others." "What if he is connected to all the past wars that happened in our world?What if he is that Officer I told you about?"The first universe grew wide eyed,All of them yelled."Son of a...!" "Soren held his wing up again,quieting everyone down."It is best that I tell every Guardian about this,including every owl resisting the Pure Ones..." "We need to tell the everyone on the ships." "Already on it lad."The three captains walked out back to the outside with one of the SAS pilots. Just a messenger flew in from the hollow entrance. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers